Like the Sun in the Sky
"Like the Sun in the Sky" (밝게 빛나는 태양 처럼 Balgge Bichnaneun Taeyang Cheoreom) es el tema de cierre del juego Mystic Messenger compuesto y arreglado por DoubleTO, y cantado por Han y Sirius Audio Letra Inglés= Like the sun in the sky I’m always here brightening the world you breath and live in Anywhere you go you can feel my gentle love I still remember your face and your smile As vivid as the blue water There’s a tree standing alone we promised to decorate. I can wait ’til you come. If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide in your home alone Look to the sky I am always here with you Your loneliness can blind you to the joys of your day Come out I’m the rays of the sun keeping your heart calm ever more You still remember my voice and my scent As lucid as your dreams last night I wish the snow from the sky lights up your windows in winter and fills you up with hope once again. If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide in your home alone Look to the sky I am always here with you Your loneliness can blind you to the joys of your day Come out I’m the rays of the sun keeping your heart calm ever more (Instrumental) All the things that you said to hurt me again I know that it’s just not who you really are No matter what you do I will keep shining towards you like the bright sun above If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide in your home alone Look to the sky I am always here with you Your loneliness can blind you to the joys of your day Come back to my arms I am still standing here for you …Forever |-|Coreano= 밝게 빛나는 태양처럼 언제나 나는 여기에 있어 어둠이 져도 사라질 수 없는걸 하얀 세상에 색을 물들인 참 거룩한 사람이던 너 사진 속 웃고 있던 네 모습 아직도 선명해 아름다웠었지 지금 네가 있는 곳에 차가운 바람 불어도 가끔씩은 하늘을 올려 다봐 다시 한 번 외로움이 너를 비틀어도 나는 여기서 환하게 너를 비추고 있을게 나의 두 눈의 말을 들어준 참 순수한 사람이 던 너 널 향한 그리움이 예쁜 눈이 되어 겨울에 네 창가를 비추길 바라 지금 네가 있는 곳에 차가운 바람 불어도 가끔씩은 하늘을 올려다봐 다시 한 번 외로움이 너를 비틀어도 나는 여기서 환하게 나를 비추고 있을게 달라진 얼굴로 상처 입혀도 나를 미워하며 멀어 져가도 나의 사랑은 훨씬 커다란 태양 저 하늘의 기적 지금 네가 있는 곳에 차가운 바람 불어도 가끔씩은 하늘을 올려다봐 다시 한 번 외로움이 너를 비틀어도 내게 돌아와 여기서 너를 영원히 기다려 |-|Romanización= balkke bitnaneun taeyangcheoreom eonjena naneun yeogie isseo eodumi jyeodo sarajil su eobtneungeol hayan sesange saegeul muldeurin cham georukhan saramideon neo sajin sok utgo ittdeon ne moseub ajikdo seonmyeonghae areumdaweosseottji jigeum nega ittneun gose chagaun baram bureodo gakkeumssigeun haneureul ollyeo dabwa dasi han beon oeroumi neoreul biteureodo naneun yeogiseo hwanhage neoreul bichugo isseulge naui du nunui mareul deureojun cham sunsuhan sarami deon neo neol hyanghan geuriumi yeppeun nuni doeeo gyeoure ne changgareul bichugil bara jigeum nega ittneun gose chagaun baram bureodo gakkeumssigeun haneureul ollyeodabwa dasi han beon oeroumi neoreul biteureodo naneun yeogiseo hwanhage neoreul bichugo isseulge dallajin eolgullo sangcheo iphyeodo neoreul miwohamyeo meoreojyeogado naui sarangeun hwolssik keodaran taeyang jeo haneurui gijeok jigeum nega ittneun gose chagaun baram bureodo gakkeumssigeun haneureul ollyeodabwa dasi han beon oeroumi neoreul biteureodo naege dorawa yeogiseo neoreul yeongwonhi gidaryeo Curiosidades *Se da a entender que esta canción se canta desde el punto de Rika o de V, dado que se ven el uno al otro como el Sol. en:Like the Sun in the Sky ru:Like the Sun in the Sky Categoría:Música